marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
GH.325
El GH.325 es un medicamento producto de los fluidos corporales del cadáver de un Kree, designado como "G.H.". Cuando es administrado, el fármaco produce regeneración celular avanzada, curación de heridas fatales y mortales y en diferentes casos la resurrección de un fallecido. Historia Orígenes En los últimos días de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la Reserva Científica Estratégica allana y toma posesión de todos los activos y artefactos de una base de HYDRA, entre ellas el cadáver de un Kree.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows El cadáver, designado como "G.H.", fue trasladado a una instalación, la Casa de Huéspedes, donde los científicos fueron capaces de extraer sus fluidos corporales para crear una serie de fármacos, incluida el GH.325, un suero con la capacidad de resucitar a un fallecido.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. Proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I. Bajo el Proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I., la droga estaba destinada a curar a un Vengador en caso de ser herido o morir en el cumplimiento del deber.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal El supervisor del proyecto de S.H.I.E.L.D., Phillip Coulson, lleva a cabo pruebas autorizadas del fármaco en otros agentes, que están diagnosticados con una enfermedad terminal. Los agentes estaban estrictamente vigilados hasta asegurar mostrar signos de completa recuperación, sin embargo, los pacientes comenzaron a presentar señales de psicosis, ligados a la necesidad de escribir una serie de símbolos que no conocen, hasta el punto de obsesionarse por su significado. La doctora Goodman, uno de los científicos médicos en jefe del proyecto, sugirió el borrado de memorias de los pacientes en relación con el proyecto, con el objetivo de eliminar las memorias genéticas implantadas por el uso del GH.325 y darles de esa manera nuevas identidades para tener una vida normal.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Siendo testigo de los efectos psicológicos y los métodos no éticos para curarlos, Coulson hace un informe final para el directo de S.H.I.E.L.D., Nicholas Fury, sobre detener el proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I , tomando en cuenta los efectos secundarios del GH.325 y a su vez renuncia a su cargo de supervisor. Resurrecciones y secretos Cuando el Agente Coulson es apuñalado fatalmente en el corazón por el Asgardiano, Loki, el director de S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury, utiliza sus conexiones para realizar una serie de cirugías intensivas en la Casa de Huéspedes, siendo capaz de devolverle la vida después de haber estado varios días muerto. Entre los procesos, fue administrado el GH.325, que pudo regenerar completamente el tejido de su corazón. En consecuencia a esto, todo uso del suero y sus detalles de su resurrección fueron ocultados desde que le eliminaron los recuerdos de la operación y sobre el proyecto.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.11: The Magical Place Uno de los integrantes del equipo de Coulson, Daisy Johnson, es herida en combate, recibiendo dos disparos en el abdomen, quedando en un estado crítico. Debido a esto, Coulson se siente culpable y se motiva a descubrir los aspectos de su resurrección y encontrar de esa forma algo que sea capaz de salvar la vida de Daisy Johnson. Su búsqueda los lleva hasta la Casa de Huéspedes, la cual allanan y toman posesión del GH.325, antes de la destrucción de la base, perdiéndose de esa manera los otros medicamento existentes, junto con su fuente. Sin embargo, unos viales, de otras fórmulas de GH, fueron recuperadas por John Garrett en secreto.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence Conociendo la fuente de la droga, el Agente Coulson, preocupado por el uso y posibles efectos secundarios sobre él y Daisy Johnson, le pide a otro miembro del grupo, Jemma Simmons, que supervise activamente los efectos del suero en Daisy Johnson. Interesada por los beneficios que puede tener para la humanidad, Simmons intenta recrear la droga usando la sangre de Daisy Johnson, pero no tiene resultados incluso si la compara con la sangre de Coulson. Cuando pidió autorización para llevar las muestra de sangre a analizar en otra cede, Coulson negó la petición sin dar explicaciones.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men Aun así, Simmons continuó con la investigación y análisis de la droga en secreto, usando los laboratorios del Hub. Desafortunadamente, antes de tener algún proceso, Simmons es interrumpida por el asalto a S.H.I.E.L.D. por agentes durmiente de HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn Tras la confrontación, Grant Ward le entrego un disco encriptado con la investigación del GH.325 de Simmons a su superior de HYDRA, John Garrett. Re-creado Con el fin de continuar con el Proyecto Ciempiés, John Garrett libera a su ex-asociada, Raina, de la cárcel, para que la misma creara una versión sintética del suero GH.325, por medio de los otros GH recuperados anteriormente. Después de tener acceso al disco duro encriptado, que contiene toda la información recopilada por el equipo de Coulson, y la investigación de las muestras de sangre de Phillip Coulson y Daisy Johnson, Raina es capaz de crear un suero similar al GH.325, pero no garantizaba sus resultados. Ella usa la única muestra en Garrett, luego de que sus implantes cibernéticos fueron destruidos por un EMP activado por Leo Fitz.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag Después de la inyección del suero, John Garrett tuvo un deterioro metal inmediato, declarando haber ganado una forma más elevada de conciencia cósmica o claridad mental, además comenzó a dar declaraciones con respecto a la creación y evolución, alejándose de esa manera de sus objetivos e ideales principales, hasta el punto en que Grant comenzó a preocuparse. Garrett a su vez comenzó a tallar el mismo código complejos de los anteriores pacientes del GH.325, en un panel de vidrio.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: End of the BeginningAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House Phillip Coulson comenzó a tener la misma obsesión de escribir el código luego de ver la parte escrita por John Garrett en la batalla en Cybertek. En su investigación del código, Daisy Johnson descubre de Grant Ward que John Garrett realizo las escrituras poco después de someterse al GH.325. Daisy Johnson se enfrenta a Coulson, que le revela sobre el código que ha estado haciendo y declara que ella misma ha estado bajo observación. Él tiene la teoría de que él y Garrett reaccionaron de forma negativa a la droga, porque es de origen alienígena, pero que ella no ha sufrido ningún efecto secundario, ya que es posible que compartan orígenes. Ineficaz Debido a su trato con Roberto Reyes para ser capaz de asesinar a Aida, el GH.325 dentro de Coulson expira y comienza a morir lentamente de sus viejas heridas.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.12: The Real Deal Capacidades El GH.325 está diseñado para promover una rápida regeneración celular, capaz de curar condiciones críticas, heridas mortales e inclusive reanimar a un fallecido. En los seres humanos, la droga tiene efectos secundarios peligrosos, ya que la psique del paciente comienza a deteriorarse por la obsesión compulsiva de escribir porciones de un código complejo y buscar su significado. Los problemas mentales eran productos de la introducción de los recuerdos genéticos del ADN del G.H. al sujeto. La única manera conocida de luchar contra estos efectos era borrando y reescribiendo los recuerdos del paciente, pero a menudo con resultados mixtos. En el caso de Daisy Johnson, ella no sufrió ningún tipo de efecto secundario mental, debido a ser una Inhumana y compartir una conexión a la biología Kree. En varios casos, no es detectable la presencia de la droga en el cuerpo del paciente, poco después del uso y período de recuperación, haciendo difícil duplicarla o estudiar sus efectos. Sin embargo, después de meses de investigación, la agente Jemma Simmons encontró una manera de detectar si alguien ha sido recipiente del GH.325. En cualquier caso, suficiente GH.325 quedó en el torrente sanguíneo de Daisy Johnson como para ser capaz de sustituir la sangre Kree para la recreación de los experimentos hechos en Hive para convertirlo en Inhumano.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.20: Emancipation Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' ***''Yes Men'' ***''End of the Beginning'' (mencionado) ***''Turn, Turn, Turn'' (mencionado) ***''Providence'' (mencionado) ***''Ragtag'' (sintetizado) ***''Beginning of the End'' (mencionado) **''Segunda temporada'' ***''A Hen in the Wolf House'' (mencionado) ***''The Writing on the Wall'' (mencionado) ***''Afterlife'' (mencionado) **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Failed Experiments'' (mencionado) ***''Emancipation'' (mencionado) **''Cuarta temporada'' ***''Identity and Change'' (indirectamente mencionado) **''Quinta temporada'' ***''The Real Deal'' (mencionado) ***''Best Laid Plans'' (indirectamente mencionado) Referencias en:GH.325 Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Objetos de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.